Congratulations and drugs
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Katou gets a crush on a fellow juvenial deliquent. O/Cs, though you mainly only see one. R for LOTSA cussing, drugs and SEXUAL STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Katou runs into Katora

CONGRATULATIONS AND DRUGS  
  
Katou's POV.  
If I owned Katou I would be happy, but I don't. I DO own Katora though....  
I leaned back with my head against the wall. I took the switch blade out of my sneaker and looked at it. I got a smirk, the smirk grew to a grin. I flipped the blade out and started to twirl it around in my fingers. "You know that makes me uneasy." Kira said, anger rising in his voice. I ignored him and started to sing the lyrics of the song blaring out of my radio. "I flirt with suicied, sometimes kills tha pain..." I grinned some more while watching the beautiful glint of the blade.   
  
I stopped twirling it for a second, so I could take a swig of beer. I smiled at Kira and put the blade back home. Then I took out a blue sharpie and turned to my wall. 'I love Kira...like a bro.' He hated it when I would write that on my walls. So I did. "Yeah...stop denying it." He shouted over the music. I looked over and smiled. He rolled his eyes. Then I found an abandoned patch of wall and wrote 'Kira has the hots for Sara.' I turned to look at his big grin. "Ahhhh....You are funny." He laughed. I sat down and capped the sharpie.   
  
"School." He said and grabbed my wrist to drag me to school. I chugged the rest of my beer and threw it on the floor.   
  
At school I went to class with him but when I sat down, my head went plummiting to the desk and I was out. When study hall was over Kira kicked my chair and woke me up. I went half way to math then snuck out. There was some speed with my name on it.  
  
*  
  
I woke up and was in my bed. "Nice try, dumbass." Kira said, poking my forehead. "Shiiiiiiiiitttttttttt." I grumled and rolled over. Kira sat on me and started giving me some kind of speech, but I went back to sleep.   
  
I woke up and Kira was gone, so I changed and went out side. I got halfway to my destination when I ran into a girl from school. "Hey Katora." She said, lighting up a cigarett. "'Sup?" I mumbled, wishing I had one. She must have read my mind because suddenly she had an unlit ciggarett infront of my face. I took it, and she gave me a light. "There's gonna be another battle." She said. "Huh?" I said, confused. "Fuckin' Jay is dead, and everyone on the streets are fighting to take his place as leader." She explained, leaning against the wall and playing with her lighter.  
  
"Jay's dead?" I seemed to be the last to hear news, then again, I had my group and she had her gang. "He over dosed on somethin'. Don't nobody know what. I think he was murdered." "Holy shit." I said. She nodded. She had had a slight thing with Jay. "Sorry." She smiled. "Aint your fault, unless you killed him." I just shook my head. "Anyway, I'm fighting." She said. I looked at her. She had to be nuts. "What the..." I choked. "I want you there." She said as she put out the last of her cigarett. "Why?" I asked.  
  
She smiled again. "You're a lucky muther fucker. You've survived over dose after over dose, I figure some of it will rub off on me." She said and gave me a wink. I suddenly started to wonder what she looked like naked. I smiled, for several different reasons. "Ok. I'll go." I said.   
  
*  
  
Later at the fight everyone was getting ready. All the guys were taking off shirts, chains, and other random shit. One guy pulled at least fifteen condoms out of his pocket. Only about five girls were fighting. Katora started took off her shirt and just and a sports bra on. She got a wife beater (Or a men's under shirt. some people don't know the term 'wife beater') from a friend and put it on. She came over to me. "Here, watch my shit." She said and handed me the things out of her pockets. She didn't have any condoms..."Here." She said, handing me her switch blade. "Weapons aren't allowed. And unlike some fucks, I follow the rules." She explained.  
  
Katora walked back to where the fight was gonna take place. She shook hands with friends, kissed a couple of the girls on their cheeks, and slapped some backs, and wished good luck. It seemed kind of funny to me, I mean, they were about to beat the shit out of each other. This one guy walked up to Katora and she turned around. They glared at each other for a second and then she spit in his face. "Go to the other side. If you're still alive in the end of the fight, then I'll fight you." She hissed, and he actually went to the other side.   
  
A pretty girl walked into the middle of the crowd. "Hey, fuckers! Shut up and listen to me!!!" She stood, a hand on her hip and waited till everything went silent. "Okay. As you all know, Jay is dead, and all the people in the middle of the warehouse here are fighting to take his place as leader. If you don't want to fight, get the fuck over to the sidelines." She waited a minute and a couple guys decided to go to the sidelines and put their shirts back on. All five girls remained. "Now, there is NO weapons, and once some one is down, don't hit or kick them until they're up again. If they are down to long Spike here," She pointed at a big guy with a shaved head, "Will bring them out. DON'T. HIT. SPIKE." And she walked to the side and the fight started.   
  
Everything went fine for a while. People went down and came back up, or were dragged off by Spike. No one hit Spike, either. After a while half the guys were gone and two girls remained. Katora was still fighting and doing a damn good job too. She glided around, kneeing someone her, punching some one there. She was great. She knocked another guy out and he got dragged out of the ring. The last girl was gone next and then in the confusion of fists Katora screamed. The guys that had been surrounding her jumped back and revealed Katora holding her arm. The guy she had spit at earlier was holding a bloody knife.   
  
"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She screamed and the pretty girl who announced the rules came running up with Spike. Spike grabbed the guy and pinned his arms behind his back. The announcer said something to Katora and Katora nodded. Then her leg came up and she kicked the guy in the nose. Spike and announcer-girl went off with the guy and the fight continued on.   
  
In a matter of a minute the last three guys were out and Katora remained standing. Her right arm was coated in blood but she came running up and hugged me. I started thinking about her naked again. Damn hormones. "You fuckin' rock!!" I shouted over all the cheers. And she hugged me tighter.   
A/N: Read and review...and if people like it, I'll put chapter two up. 


	2. Kira meets the girl

Yay, someone liked my story. I'm happy....wee. O.K. Yes, well. I don't own Katou, Kira, sweet and sour chicken, hard lemonade, DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), but I still own Katora.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS AND DRUGS  
I didn't see Katora for a week after the fight. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I was missing her. I walked down the street at two in the morning, kicking an empty beer can down the road. "Shiiiit. I needta piss." I mumbled to myself. I turned down an alley way and walked down it a couple of feet and unzipped my pants.   
  
After another five minutes of walking I gave up and went to the bar. I walked in and out of no where Katora flicked a cigarett at me. "Hey." She called over the loud music. The announcer girl was with her. I hung out with them for a couple of hours. I found the announcer girl's name was Natasha, and she was a lesbian. Fun, I thought. After a while Natasha had to leave and I was alone with Katora.   
  
We mainly walked around, smoked, drank, and walked around some more. "I've gotta get my ass home!" Katora proclaimed, holding a hard lemonade. So she went home and I did too.   
  
*  
  
The next day at school I barely survived. Kira wouldn't let me skip school, even though I had a painful hangover. He drug me home at the end of the day and sat down on my bed with me. "What the hell is going on with you, Katou?" He asked. I grinned. "Would you believe I have the hots for someone?" I asked. Kira got a little amused look on his face. "Awww...you're dumping me?" He asked in his best chick voice. "Haha." I said punching his arm. A couple minutes later I managed to kick him off my bed and went to sleep.  
  
When I woke up Kira was still in my room. He had helped himself to my food and one of my beers. "Sooooo? Who is it? It's not like I ever see you talking to the same girl twice, so who is it?" He asked, his mouth full of sweet and sour chicken. (Mmmm.) "Shut up." I said getting up. I hopped in the shower and when I came out he was STILL there. "Your going to see her." It wasn't a question. It's scary, how well he knew me. "Yeah, howdyou guess?" He smiled mysteriously. "The bar?" He asked. "No. An arcade...that HAS a bar." And he followed me out the door.  
  
*  
  
When we walked into the arcade she was in a corner playing DDR. She was stepping like a mad woman and everyone from her gang was standing around. When she turned to play backwards she saw me and waved. At the end of the song she cussed out the machine because she didn't like her grade. After that she came walking over to me and put on arm on my shoulder. Then she spotted Kira. "Hey." She said. Kira's eyes grew a couple of sizes and he managed to return the word to her. When a couple girls dragged her away to settle a dispute that broke out in her gang Kira pushed me into the bathroom.   
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing with HER? Are you trying to get killed? She's the leader of a FUCKING GANG! Not like yours either...they get killed!" He said as loud as he could without shouting. I glared at him. "Fuck off." I said and left. He didn't come over for a week or two. But I was so busy with Katora, I barely cared. The other guys didn't mind her. In fact, they thought it was a great alliance.  
A/N: How do you like? Is it good? Well, Kira gets A LOT more verbal in the next chapter. And my other alter egos Kao-Ko, Kaori, and Kira step in when Katou goes to visit Katora. (Wow, a lot of 'K' names...) R/R and no flames or Alexial will send you to Gahenna, where the flames are REALLY bad....*Evil grin* 


	3. Katou meets the familyKira SPEAKS!

O.K, I have an alter ego whose name is Kira, since I named him after Kira of Angel Sanctuary. So, to end confusion before it happens, I am re-naming him Kazama...I'm sorry Kira, it's only for ONE LITTLE STORY. *Kira/Kazama cries*  
  
CONGRATULATIONS AND DRUGS  
  
I got out of the shower and walked into my room. Kira was sitting there, his face blank. "I thought you hate me, Kira." Kira just looked at me. "What?" "I don't like it Katou. Not at all." Kira shook his head at me. "I never asked if you liked it. I never asked you to meet her." I said, pissed that he was being such an ass. "Don't you get it? She'll get you killed. It's not like she sticks with one guy for long." He had a point there, but it wasn't intirely her fault. No...she was just an asshole magnet. "Whatever, is this is all you came here for?" I asked, getting dressed. He looked away when I was putting pants on. "No." He said.  
  
"What else?" I asked, now completly clad. "Just..." "WHAT?" "Nothin. It's nothin." He said and got up. "You plannin on meeting her tonight?" "Yeah." Kira just left. I finished brushing my hair and left too. As I walked out the door, an idea hit me. Does she even like me? Does she look forward to meeting me somewhere? Or is she just toying with me?  
  
*  
I was still thinking about these things when I walked into the arcade. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Katora tackled me. "I missed you!" She called over the DDR music, and other random, ear splitting noises of the arcade. "Yeah, I missed you too." I said, dazed at the sudden tackle of affection.   
  
Katora dragged me out side and without a word, lightly pushed me against the wall. "Huh..." I managed to say before she put her mouth next to my ear. "I like you, and it's obvious that you like me too." She whispered, pressing her body against mine. "I think you might be the one, you waited and never forced anything on me. I like that." She said and then put her forehead to mine. My heart was pounding and I managed to run my fingers through her hair. She lightly put her lips up against mine.  
  
*  
We walked back into the arcade as if nothing had happened. We acted like we hadn't made out. Katora had a ciggarett hanging out of her mouth and I bought a beer. Funny how they didn't care I was a minor. I drank beer and watched her play DDR and play the occasional VS. fighting game.   
  
"You wanna see my place?" She asked as we walked outside. "Sure." I said, swallowing a pill. Mmmm....drug fix. I thought as we rounded a corner.  
  
*  
"I'm home!" She called as we walked through her door. "Where the HELL where you?" I girl shouted as she popped out of nowhere. "At the arcade again? Why do you always LEAVE me?" Katora put a hand on the girl's face and pushed her aside. "Settle Kao-Ko." She said. Kao-Ko noticed me and blushed. "H-Hi, Katou." She said and looked at the floor.  
  
"KATOU!?" A male voice said, as the boy turned around on the couch, then jumped over it. He landed right infront of me. The boy was my age. "Katou! EEEPPP!!!!" He said, blushing. "These two are my little bro and sister." Katora said, slapping the boy upside the head. "Kao-Ko and Kazama. They're your little fan club." Katora sat on the couch. "Excuse me," A calm voice said. Katora grinned. "Oh, I didn't see you there." She said, looking at the woman she sat on. "Yes, I'll pretend to believe you." She said cooly. "Now, off." She added some heat to her voice and pushed her off. Katora jumped up and pulled out a switchblade. "Put that away, Katora." She said with the same cool composure. And Katora DID.   
  
*  
The woman turned out to be Katora's 24 year old sister, but she acted more like a mother. With two out of control little sisters, and one out of control little brother, and no parents you kind have to. Her name was Kaori, and only she had complete control over the three of them. Kazama's problem was his drinking, and he was 18. Katora...well, she was a character. And little Kao-Ko was a 16 year old just trying to fit in with Katora and Kazama, so she copied them a lot.   
  
*  
I went back home, but before I got there I had to fight off Kazama and Kao-Ko, one attached to each leg. I liked the attention, I didn't get it much.  
  
When I got home I went straight for the shower. (I liked being clean, and still do.) When I got in my room Kira was sitting on my bed. "Where in the hell were you? I went to the arcade, every bar, all your street corners..." "What the hell do you want, to be my FUCKING MOM?!" I shouted. Kira stood up and punched me. He didn't punch me hard, but it took me off guard and I fell back. "What's wrong with you?" I asked in, sadly, a trembling voice. "You don't get it Katou." He told me, anger and heat rising in his voice.   
  
*  
He nudged my leg with his foot, and I stood up, but my head was down. "Katou, look at me." He said, sounding like a father. I snapped my head up, and then he slapped it. It was slight, even lighter than the punch, but it still killed me. "Stop it!" I shouted and pushed him. He grabbed my wrist, and when I went to punch him he grabbed the other. "Listen. She's bad news. Look at the guys who chase her. Just think back. She's gonna get you killed, put in jail, something like that. You know it. It's one thing if you sleep with her, but you want more than that. I know it. I know you. You. Want. More." He said, his voice calm. I think that exact speech kept going through his head.   
  
"I know you Katou, if all you wanted was sex, you would have given up by now. You would have either gotten in her pants and left, or get bored and left. You want something longer. You won't get it. If you sleep with her now, you'll be addicted to her, and it'll get you seriously fucked up, Katou." I looked at him, knowing it was true, and denied. I denied that I was after more than sex, denied I could become addicted to her, denied she'd get me killed. I denied it all. And he still had my wrists. He shook his head. "Katou, I love you like a brother. So I'm going to tell you something. When I moved for that month, remember that? When I moved I fell in love with a girl like Katora. At first I just wanted to have sex. Then I fell in love. And I almost got killed. She was in a gang like Katora's, and we were hanging at a street corner. A rival gang rode up and I could have died in the cross fire. I didn't, but she did. When I go out of town I visit her grave. I lay lilys there. They were her favorite." After saying that he let go of my wrists, and turned around.  
  
After a moment he turned around and glared at me. "If you go and get yourself KILLED because of your dangerous taste in women, I'll come back into Hell and KICK YOUR ASS!" He said, not jokingly. "Trust me, I can." Then he left, like he always did. And I couldn't sleep. He was right. Why the hell was I chasing her so hard? Why did she care? How long would I live. And if I did have sex with her, how hard would I fall for her? Holy fucking God, how hard had I ALREADY fallen?  
  
After two hours I went out, and headed for my favorite corner, my pocket full of every drug you could imagine.  
A/N: Katou isn't O.k right now, give him a day or two, and he will continue the story. What comes up next STILL gets to him.  
*Comforts sobbing Katou*   
  
Katou: Why the FUCK did I do it???  
  
Kaori: S'Kay. You lived, it was a mistake.  
  
Katou: I could have fucked everything up.  
  
Kaori: Don't cry...it bothers me. Please, you lived. 


	4. OD Suicide is the teen's answer

I'm at Grandma's now, I'm soooo happy! And cuz Grannie has word; I'll get my spelling corrected! Yay. O.k., on wit my story.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS AND DRUGS  
  
I was out in a matter of at least fifteen minutes. I had about four different kinds of drugs in my system, and I started to go numb. I had expected to die, so I went to sleep on the street corner. Teenage angst sucks ass, I thought before passing out.  
  
*  
I woke up to someone shouting my name. "Katou! Katou, get up you stupid jackass! Get the FUCK UP!" I heard it, but I tried to ignore the voice. "Go away. Let me die." I muttered and buried my face into the lap that was holding my face up. Then I felt a sharp jab in my chest. "Don't give me that SHIT." The voice screamed at me. Then I was picked up. "Get UP!!!" I opened my eyes to see Katora. She glared at me.  
  
Katora let go of me, and I just managed to hold myself up. Then her hand came down on my cheek in one swift, painful slap. I lost control of my body and it plummeted to the ground. She helped me back up and I hurled all over the ground. I barely missed her. Afterwards I blacked out.  
  
*  
  
I woke up in Katora's bed with Katora watching me. She was humming a song, and it sounded familiar. After a couple of seconds I started saying the words along with her humming. "The real folk blues. Hounto no kanashimi ga sharitai dake." (The Real Folk Blues from Cowboy Bebop) She smiled. "I'm glad you're alive." She said and sat down next to me. "I almost died." I said simply. "Yes, you cluster fuck. Why?" But I just fell asleep again.  
  
Next time I woke up Kao-Ko and Kazama were staring at me. When they saw my eyes open Kao-Ko went running out the room screaming, "He's AWWAAAKKEEEEE!!!" with great enthusiasm. Katora came walking in and I sat up. "Here." She said, putting some soup on my lap. "O.k. You stared at the sleeping Katou, now get out." She said to Kazama, kicking him out. I ate the soup and lay back down. "Kira thinks I killed you." I grunted in response. "After your better you should go back home. You know, I think Kira is right." I sat up again and grabbed her shoulder she shrugged it away.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked, already knowing. "I'd rather not say, because it's true." And she walked out of the room like Kira. I hated it. I got up and went after her. Holy shit, I'm WHIPPED. I thought to myself. I followed her out the door and down the road. I grabbed her arm and she whirled around. "Leave me ALONE!" She yelled. I let go of her arm and went to grab it again. She pushed me back. When she turned around I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. "Never mind Kira. He doesn't know! He doesn't understand!" I half shouted, half whispered. She tried to pull away but gave up and let me hold her.  
  
*  
The next morning I woke up on her couch and Kaori was making breakfast. Kao-Ko came down the stairs, her head on Kazama's shoulder. When she saw me her mood perked up. "I was hoping you'd still be here!" She said and left her brother's side for me. When she gave me a hug Kazama looked like he had been betrayed. Katora came down the stairs next and gave me a strained smile.  
  
As we walked to school Kao-Ko and Kazama fell behind, Kao-Ko was trying to make up for abandoning Kazama. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Katora asked in a hushed voice. "Teenage angst." I answered. "If your best friend beats the shit out of you because your girl friend is the leader of a gang, SUICIDE! It's the teenagers answer to anything and everything." I said, loving the fact I was myself again. She shook her head and smirked. "Just don't do it again. Next time I might not pass by."  
  
*  
Kira wasn't too happy to see Katora, but I brightened up his day. Then Setsuna came walking into class. "Hey!" He called to Kira. I rolled my eyes and coughed 'incest' to Katora. Setsuna didn't know what she was laughing at, but if Katora was crying from laughing so hard, he knew he didn't want to know. Good call, Setsuna.  
  
After that class Katora and I snuck out of school and met up with half her gang, Natasha included. We ran around with them for an hour and then went to my place. We ransacked my dad's alcohol and got drunk. She smoked a cigarette and I watched T.V. Katora wouldn't let me go near drugs. After a couple hours the phone rang. I answered it, but before I could say a word, Kira's voice came shouting into the earpiece.  
  
"What the HELL is wrong with you?" "Nice to talk to you too." I said while scratching my head. "Get back to school!" Katora, in an act of toying with me, put her head on my lap. "Kira, schools out in fifteen minutes." I said, trying not to fall into Katora's plan. "You have a detention to serve." "Hmmm. and miss some twins make out on T.V. Noooooo." I answered as Katora wiggled in her spot to get comfortable, her head resting right on him. "Real cute there." I said and she chuckled. "Ugh! SHE'S with you." He said and hung up. "Yeah, I love you too." I told the phone.  
  
A/N: Well, how do you like? In the next chapter Katou gets him some! Weeeee. 


	5. I'm addicted

Well, Katou got very pissed off about the 'Katou's Bad Luck Day' story, so to make it up to him, I'm writing another chapter to THIS story. He likes this story better.  
  
Katou: Damn right.  
  
Katora: Hush, love.  
  
Katou: .  
  
Katora: That's why I love you.  
  
Katou: .  
  
CONGRATULATIONS AND DRUGS  
  
The next day Katora and I made a plan to stay at school for the whole day, no skipping. And Kira liked the plan. After school Katora kissed my cheek and left. That HADN'T been planed. So Kira and I hung out the whole day. It seemed to be just what he needed. Later that night after he went home I walked into my room and Katora was sitting on my bed flipping through one of my porno magazines.  
  
"Niiccee." I said, grinning. She smiled and turned the page without even looking at me. "Ugh." She said and went to the next page. "Ooo." She said next. Fed up with being ignored, I sat down on the bed. "Hmmm.nice body, it's a shame about the face." She said next. "Are you having fun looking at my porn?" I asked, feeling jealous. "I wasn't talking about the magazine." She said, finally looking at me.  
  
I lunged and started to tickle her. "Hahaha.no.HA.STOP!" She said through laughs and tears. I stopped for a second and she ran her fingers through my hair. I put my head on her chest. After a minute I sat up and looked at her. "I see you're not all stressed anymore." I said and she smiled. "No." She said.  
  
She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Next thing I knew we were making out and my hand had slipped up her chest. She laughed softly and took my shirt off. I think you can guess the rest. (Wicked smile)  
  
*  
The next morning I woke up and Katora was sleeping with her back against me. She was smiling in her sleep and I realized that Kira was right. I was addicted to Katora. I sighed and got up. I took a shower and got my hair smelling nice. When I was down eating cereal she came walking in, wearing my boxers and school shirt. "Sexy." I said smiling. "I know." She replied and poured some breakfast.  
  
"Saturday. What to do?" I asked. "I need to go home, Kaori is probably having a heart attack." She replied, brushing her hair. "Aww." I complained. She looked over at me and smiled wickedly. "Are you gonna miss be, baby?" "Yep." I replied. She flipped her hair and stood up. "Well, you should go see what Kira is up to." She suggested and left to clear up any family problems.  
  
*  
"So, you all right?" I asked. Kira nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. No use fighting it." He said. I strained a smile. "What did you do last night?" I asked Kira in an attempt to lighten things up. "I watched a bad porno." He said, sounding disappointed. "What about you?" He asked me, smiling. "I had SEX!" I said, triumphantly. "But you were right. Now I'm addicted." Kira smiled again. "You're not just addicted, Katou, my man, you're in love." I sighed and agreed. "Yeah. I guess I am." 


	6. Family Bonding Shit

OK, I'm updating this story again! About time huh? Damn, I'm fucking lazy. Well, Jane-Chan corrected chapter 4, "If he had that many drugs in his system he would need to get his stomach pumped." To quote her. Thank you for knowledge of everything, Jane. So, going on to other things...this story is going to get more dramatic in a chapter or two...Jane knows what I'm talking about. *Winks at Jane*   
  
CONGRATULATIONS AND DRUGS  
  
I stood outside of the school building waiting for Katora. I didn't see her behind me 'cause I was too busy telling the guys an obscene joke. "Katou!" She called. When I turned around she snapped her fingers, pointed at me, then pointed at the ground in front of her feet. She gave me a little smirk that said "You do this for me, I'll do something for you." I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked over to her. "WHIPPED! KATOU'S WHIPPED!" Came screaming from behind me.   
  
When I got over to Katora I gave her a kiss and she leaned against a wall."Hey."   
  
"What's up?" I asked while flicking off the guys for insulting me. "WHIPPED!" They continued calling, slapping each other on the backs. "I'm going out of town for a week." She said and shrugged her shoulders. "It's all Kaori's idea, some kind of family bonding shit." She explained while taking out a pack of cigarettes out of her back pack. "Sucks." I said before leaning in for another kiss. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
After a minute of kissing she broke off. "Get your hand out of there." She said and I slipped my hand back out of her skirt and grinned. "That's inappropriate behavior for school." She smirked, and while glaring at my buddies she added "Do you want to go somewhere a little more...PRIVATE?" She asked, screaming 'private' at the guys. They walked off and we headed to my place. I was glad I moved out of my abusive father's house.  
  
*  
  
Later that day, after sex and a movie, she went home to pack and I went to Kira's. He wasn't home, so I went to the bar. He wasn't there, so I called his cell phone. He didn't pick up, so I left a message. "Hey, Kira. Where the FUCK are you?" I left on the voice mail. A minute later I called back. "I'm sorry. Just, call me when you get the message. All right? Shit, I'm getting soft..." And I headed into the arcade. Natasha came running up to me and hugged me. "I can't believe it!" She shouted over the noise. "What?" I asked, and she grinned. "Oh." I said and grinned. "I'm pretty proud of myself." I said. I felt hands slip up my shirt and rest on my chest. "Hey, love" Katora whispered in my ear. I turned around in her arms and kissed her forehead. "What happened to the family bonding?" I asked, not caring much. "Tomorrow." She said simply.   
  
*  
  
Kira didn't call back that night, but (Probably in an attempt to get back at me) he called me at two that morning. "Hey, Katou!" He said, cherry. "Fuck yoou." I managed to say in my sleep. "Aww, did you have a hard day."   
  
"Hey Mr. Wonderful..." I said, barely coherently. "What the hell?" He asked. "Damn DDR song, once you hear that song it won't leave you alone." I said, now awake. "Katou, get your ass over here!" He said. "Where? Your place?" "No, Setsuna's!" He said. "Ugh. Fuck that." I said and hung up. The phone rang again. "I'm not going to Setsuna's!" I shouted when I answered it. "That was a joke." Kira said, laughing. "My house. But come through my window." And we hung up. So I got dressed and grabbed a Pop Tart.   
  
*  
  
When I climbed through Kira's window he was sitting at his computer, beer in hand. "Look at this shit!" He called, there was some weird American music video playing on the computer. "THIS is what you woke me up for?" I asked, slapping his head. He punched my arm, laughing. A minute later the both of us were on the floor, rolling around and kicking each other's ass. It went on like that for a while and then we passed out.   
  
I rolled over the next morning right off the bed. I fell on Kira and the both of us woke up with a start. "What the Hell were we doing last night?" I asked. "I don't know." Kira answered. We sat in silence for a second and a stood up. "Am I gonna have to leave through the window?" I asked. Kira shrugged and stood up too. "What time is it?" I looked over at the clock and saw it was 12:37 in the afternoon. "Three." I said. Kira pushed me over. "You lying sack of shit."  
  
The rest of that day was spent beating the shit out of Setsuna with the guys. It was fun, but eventually Kira came and ruined all of the fun. After that I went home and checked my answering machine. Katora had called once, Kira had called twice, some hangups.  
  
"Hey, Katou. This family bonding shit blows. I'm about to kill Kaori and steal her car. Shit, she found me. Gotta go......later."  
  
"Hey, Katou! Where are you? Damn it, you aren't at the bar are you?"  
  
"Katou, it's Kira again. Come on, I'm about to send out a search party, you didn't kill yourself, did you?"  
  
"...........-CLICK-"  
  
"..........-CLICK-"  
  
Damn, I thought life sucked. The calls from Kira were before he stopped us from killing Setsuna. I figured I'd take a nap and look for a bar. Wait! Katora isn't around, I could take all the pills I wanted, just as long as I didn't over do it. Life was starting to look good.  
  
I came home the next morning and saw Katora sitting on my bed. She looked up at me, and she looked like she had been through a rough night. "What are you doing back already?" I asked but she ignored me. She pushed the hair behind her ears and looked back at me. "Katou, you aren't going to like what you're about to hear." She said.  
  
"Last night I came home early and headed to the arcade; I took the bus there. I saw this one guy there, he's an ex of mine and he was hitting on me the whole time. I kept telling him to go fuck himself, but he wouldn't leave me alone. It reminded me of when we were going out. Anyways......."  
  
I stopped her there. "You didn't. There is no fucking way..........." Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "NO! NO! I didn't!! That's the last thing I remember. Next thing I know, I woke up in his room. I didn't know where I was, or why I couldn't remember anything. And, I was hurting. My fucking vagina hurt, bad. It still does. Katou, HE RAPED ME!" She jumped off of my bed and stood there.   
  
Her eyes flashed pain for a second and then it was gone. "I remember drinking a soda. It had gone flat, but I finished it anyways. It took me fifteen minutes to remember. Then he came in the room. That's when everything clicked. He drugged my damned soda, and it was flat, so I didn't notice." She stopped and I punched the wall. "Shit." I looked back at her. She bit her lip and walked over to me.   
  
"I'm going to kill him. I swear, I'll destroy him." I said. Katora put her head on my shoulder and didn't say anything. "I need to go to the doctor's. I'm in some real pain." She whispered.  
  
A/N: O.K. I know this story isn't read much, but....oh well. 


End file.
